Unexpected Pairing
by LegacyShadow'sBlade
Summary: Summary- Born in Grief. Raised in hate. Trails of My OC Shadow 's life with her father Orochimaru  and her love life with Itachi Uchiha.


__**Summary-** Born in grief. Raised in hate. Named at the age of five by Kabuto, the cursemark was a birthday gift from her father at the age or 7. At age 10 she collided (literally) with a certain Itachi Uchiha. Seven years later Shadow and Itachi encounter each other again. They face the dangers of not only her father's anger but the dangers of being S-Class Criminals.

_**Disclaimer- I Do NOT own Naruto our any of the Characters. The only character i own is Shadow. She is my OC. I have beend using her in ever single one om my stories.**_

__**Warning- may contain crude language and possibly future lemons ;P Rated M**

_**Pairings- Main- ItachixOC(Shadow) Other- OrochimaruxTsunade, SasukexSakura**_

_**Unexpected Pairing**_

_**Chapter One: Disobedience **_

_**Shadow POV age 10**_

I could hear the faint dripping of an IV feed. A slow beeping of a heart monitor was coming from my right. Whispers began when I took in a deep breath. Opening my eyes they met the ash colored ceiling. Trying to move my head a tearing sensation erupted on the left side of my neck near the jugular vein.

"I wouldn't be too hasty. It took quite a lot of chakra to stop the bleeding." Ignoring Kabuto's words I sat up. Looking around I finally found where I was. I was in one of the many medical room in the Eastern Hideout. "If you can promise to stay put and not get out of the bed I will alert Lord Orochimaru of your awakening." I nodded my head once in reply. I would have ignored his words further but I knew that if I angered my father further he would never let me hear the end of it.

Minutes later Kabuto walked back through the door my father appeared moments later next to the bed. He looked at me once before reaching for my injured neck. The moment his fingers made contact with my skin waves of pain began to course through my body.

"You do realize that your punishment has just begun. Even if you are my daughter you will not receive any different treatment then someone else. I would have had you killed if it weren't for the fact that you would have just come back. Besides, I need your power.' Flicking his wrist Kabuto left the room locking the door behind him. 'If you had just told me about him in the first place your punishment wouldn't have been very severe."

"I didn't hide him from you. You were too caught up in that new jutsu of yours that you didn't see it. Next time you should be more observant." The pain kept me from reacting to his movements. I felt the sting on my face as the back of his hand connected with my right cheek. My head snapped to the left causing the pain to increase and the wound to open again. The warm blood dripped down my shoulder.

"You will watch how you speak to me. I am not someone you can treat like a dog", he hissed.

"Why not you treat me like one? I'm the one always doing everything around here while you're too focused on those experiments." I retorted back. This time his open hand connected with the other side of my face ripping the injury further, more blood streamed down my chest. Locking eyes with him he could clearly see the anger that was rising within me.

"You have defied me for the last time. I will not put up with it any longer." Seeing his movements I tried to move but more pain and blood loss slowed my movements. In one motion he had me pinned against the wall. "Once you awaken you won't remember anything, only what I allow you too." In a smooth motion his canines extended and he buried them deep into my neck. I blacked out instantly.

_**Orochimaru POV age 26**_

Shadow passed out the moment I buried my teeth into her neck. She had brought it upon herself. If she had obeyed then it wouldn't be a problem. Now most of her past memories had been erased. The mark had full control over her mind allowing me to control her completely. With further work it could become impossible to break. Holding the jutsu longer than necessary I let go of her. Kabuto walked in when her body collapsed to the floor.

"Place her in one of the tanks. She is not to awaken until I say otherwise."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." I didn't even wait for reply. Walking out the door the only thing on my mind was the name of the one that had caused all of this to take place.

"Damn you Itachi Uchiha."

_**Seven Years Later **_

_**Orochimaru POV age 33**_

So far my plan was going accordingly. The first two stages of the Chunin exam had passed without any difficulties. Surprisingly more than half made it through the Forest of Death resulting in the first Preliminaries that any one has seen in over 50 years. Looking over the faces that made it through I found the two I was looking for. One was Sasuke Uchiha; I had already introduced myself to him the day before. The other was one from my own squad that I had placed into the exams. Shadow, not a scratch or bruise was present on her skin. I would expect no less from my own daughter.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado remain in the arena. The rest of you head up to the second level." The Proctor announced. After relocating the battle commenced. (Same as in both anime and manga) The boy had proved to be stronger then I had first assessed; however he still had a lot to learn. Battle after battle continued. A few of the other genin even sparked a little interest in me. They could make excellent experiments. Finally Shadow's name was called. Having no connections previously to the Leaf Village there had been no need for disguise.

"Shadow vs. Kaolan Susho." At first she made no move to enter the lower level. She would remain in her spot unless I gave her permission.

"Try not to give away too much of your strength my dear." I whispered into her ear. Standing straight again she jumped over the railing and into the arena.

**This is only one of many stories that i have written. none of them i have ever finished. This is the first one that i have put on display though. I would love everyones reviews.**

**I would also like ideas and anyone's put in for the up coming fight scene. I am not quite sure on how to do it. The only thing that needs to be taken under consideration is that fact that Shadow is keeping her power hidden. She will only be using Taijutsu and will focus on taking her opponent out in three hits. **


End file.
